Warrior
by ThomasDiggs
Summary: Izuku despierta el Sharingan, se revela ante el deseo de su padre de convertirse en un villano y se deja cargar por los brazos de un extraño con bufanda blanca, mientras trata encarar las visiones que lo inundan cada vez que su amigo de la infancia, y a aquel chico con la cicatriz en su ojo, se enfrentan a él.


Era bastante borroso, para ser sincero. Se ha publicado a través de un espeso bosque en la mitad de la noche. La luz de la luna se iluminó brevemente su visión a través de los pequeños haces que se hizo paso por la ceremonia de las hojas, generando un tono azulado en donde debería haber tenido el musgo verde, e imágenes indescifrables por el violento contraste de la iluminación. El olor a putrefacto de carne quemada se hizo paso a través de sus sentidos, inundándolo de una escalofriante sensación en sus huesos. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas como aquel percibir fuera el interruptor de sus instintos de huida.

En ese instante, el azul cambio a verde y el verde a rojo. El olor a carne quemada se perdió entre las cenizas, y el ninja de la mirada se encontró con los ojos de la muerte.

Maldijo en voz baja, tan impropio de él mismo, pero necesario para soltar un poco la frustración que lo embargaba. Se sentía tan ... impotente, en su forma actual. Debería de darle la oportunidad de tener en cuenta a los enemigos de esta forma. Pero el mismo orgullo que ese nombre conlleva, aún más intrínseca obstinación, lo que se deja de nuevo, como cientos de otras veces, en el campo de batalla.

Cuando el infierno se vio atenuado y se escuchó el sonido del viento, sin embargo, se siguió con su carrera, esta vez hacia el Norte. Tal vez se retrasaría, no habría importado mucho, ni siquiera habría sido posible, sino seguir existiendo una mínima posibilidad de llegar a su destino. Sabía que el rubio lo está esperando.

Su estómago dio un vuelco y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó tres pequeñas cuchillas hacia el negro de la noche, describiendo una perfecta voltereta hacia atrás que le fue útil en un disparo a la periferia en donde se parece.

Uno, no. Dos gritos crudos y después silencio. A través de sus ojos, dos humanoides se apagaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Suspiró complacido. El enemigo estaba muerto.

Y él llega a un tiempo para encontrarte con tu amigo.

* * *

Se despertó con un grito ensordecedor.

El pequeño niño convulsionó atónito en su cama. Su pecho se agitaba en el ritmo y el crudo en sus pulmones. Agarró su camisa desesperado, en un intento inútil de calmar su respiración, pero el deseo intenso de escapar de ese lugar no abandonó su cuerpo.

Todos sus sentidos se sintieron colapsados. El olfato, la audición, hasta la temperatura se hicieron más profundos en lo más mínimo. La sensación de que había amplificado el volumen de todo era simplemente ... demasiado.

Una puerta se abrió y se agradeció la familiaridad de unos brazos envolventes, aunque físicamente se sintiera como una cuchilla abriéndose paso a través de sus entrañas. Suaves susurros de su madre preocupada se mezclaron con el pitido agudo de sus oídos. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y los mocos mancharon la blusa de su madre.

Poco a poco, la pesadilla de sus parpados se incrementó. El dolor siguió en su cuerpo y la adrenalina que creció en sus venas desapareció como un arte mágico que se tratara. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo simplemente quedó en blanco. El vacío de todo el sentir, antes de la bruma de la oscuridad y la devoción de los brazos de Morfeo, vislumbró la mirada de su madre.

Los grandes ojos verdes se transformaron en océanos azules, profundos e infinitos. Hermosos

Quiso susurrar un nombre. Pero no tenía una razón por la cual no se acordó ni en particular ni se llenó de repugnancia hacia sí mismo. De culpa y vergüenza.

Su mente perdió toda fuerza. Durmió sin sueños el resto de la noche.

* * *

Despertó en calma.

Abrió los ojos con la somnolencia y miró su techo por un par de segundos, mientras que su mente está despejada. Los recuerdos del episodio de la madrugada lo hicieron soltar un suspiro, pero no le generaron ningún sentimiento en particular. Una pesadilla era eso, un sueño desagradable.

Para su infante mente, la importancia del significado oculto tras los sueños era banal, ignorable en la mayoría de los casos. Para su cuerpo, un simple recuerdo de una mala noche. Nada más.

Bajó de la cama soltando un bostezo. Se estiró con un resoplido y se encaminó a la cocina. El olor a huevo y el arroz hicieron resonar su estómago, haciéndolo consciente de la gigantesca hambre que tenía.

Raspó sus ojos con molestia. Aunque teníamos que los vestigios del sueño seguían en su sistema, sus ojos pesaban más de lo que normalmente se harían. Los sentimientos pulsantes, y de alguna manera, la claridad con los que se vieron las cosas era mayor.

"Buenos días, mamá". Bostezó por enésima vez. Su madre estaba dada vuelta a él, mientras servía el último plato de arroz y lo depositaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

"Hola Izuku, ¿Qué tal tu -?" Su madre paró abruptamente de moverse. Su voz se apagó de golpe y el único sonido que quedó en la habitación fue el pulso rítmico de las manecillas del reloj. Sus ojos lo miraron fijamente e Izuku, por un breve instante, los que no han llegado a sus pulmones.

"Mamá...?" Preguntó nervioso.

Inko se recompuso de inmediato al miedo de su hijo. Soltó el aire contenido y suavizó su mirada. Soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a su hijo, agachándose para mirarlo con ternura. Poses sus callosas manos en los hombros del peliverde.

"Izuku" Empezó lentamente, mientras sentía el pequeño se relajaba bajo su toque. "Despertaste tu peculiaridad"

Izuku volvió a sentir que la respiración le fallaba.

Al ver la estupefacción de la peliverde, Inko se apresuró a traer el pequeño espejo que tenía en la encimera de la cocina. No hay nada mejor que cocinar.

Tomó el pequeño objeto y lo posó frente a su hijo.

Por un momento, Izuku no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Pecas, grandes ojos y cabello rizado lo saludaron a través del reflejo. Pero ya sea mar por la cotidianidad de una imagen propia, o una vez por el sueño que aún adormecía sus sentidos, tarde y segundo más en un detalle peculiar.

Dos rubíes, delineados por carbón lo miraron con asombro. Girar en reconocimiento junto con las pequeñas comas que circulaban su pupila, sangrando carmesí en su mirada.

Esta era. Su peculiaridad. Había despertado su peculiaridad.

Quiso llorar, pero la gran felicidad que le impidió hacerlo. En cambio, abrazó a su madre mientras que una gran carcajada brotaba de su pecho.

Izuku tuvo que morir de alegría. Sus sueños de convertirse en héroe no se han derrumbado.

La esperanza todavía no estaba allí.

* * *

Pasaron unos días antes de poder ir al médico. Las consultas sobre el tema y la madre de Izuku no pudieron conseguir una hora hasta el viernes en la tarde, ni siquiera en el futuro.

Actualmente, se encuentran en la sala de espera. Tenían que aguardar unos minutos más antes de ser atendidos.

A pesar de que a Izuku no le gustaba que Kacchan lo llamara empollón, no puedo negar la veracidad que esa afirmación tenía. La prueba más reciente en este momento no está disponible.

Había descubierto que su peculiaridad era una mejora de visión y coordinación. Le permite aumentar sus reflejos y la acción que conlleva. Lamentablemente, esta es la energía de su sistema. Esperanza de todas las formas que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, este límite de un minuto podría sobrepasarse.

Otra característica interesante de su peculiaridad, fueron las alucinaciones que a veces se logra y se concentra lo suficiente. Vela en los cuerpos de las personas pequeños canales de luz azul recorriendo los sistemas como los pequeños riachuelos se tratan. Años más tarde, compararía estas imágenes con el sistema nervioso de los seres vivientes, en solitario, en la ocasión de ver las señales eléctricas o químicas, la energía misma de la vida que se posa frente a él. Era una explicación bastante metafórica, pero real, al fin y al cabo.

Inhalo fuertemente. Estaba tan emocionado.

La voz de la enfermera llamó la atención de la gente en la sala

"¡Midoriya Izuku a la habitación 23!"

Tragó pesadamente con un nudo en el estómago. Se paró tomando la mano de su madre y se encaminaron hacia la consulta.

La habitación 23 era bastante pequeña. Tenía un escritorio, una camilla y un estante lleno de medicamentos indescifrables. Frente suyo, en una silla acolchada, una mata de pelo violeta llamó la atención de su vista.

"Buenas tardes Midoriya-san y ..." Saludó el médico, volviéndonos brevemente a mirar su computadora antes de seguir. "Izuku-kun. Un placer conocerlos, soy Shinsou Tamaki y seré su médico durante las siguientes consultas"

Su tono era formal. Seco y tumba, pero extrañamente amigable.

No fue nada extravagante lo que siguió de la visita. Le preguntaron sobre las características de su peculiaridad y lo que se siente mientras está ocupado. El médico le solicitó una pequeña muestra y anotó unas cuantas cosas en su computador, antes de recomendar algunas pastillas para el dolor de los ojos y unas cuantas barras energéticas especiales, en el caso de que se tratara del uso de su peculiaridad fuera demasiado.

La cita terminó con el doctor una suave palmada en la cabeza, ganando una sonrisa del peliver.

De camino a casa, el único pensamiento que rondaba la mente del pequeño era el deseo de mostrarle su peculiaridad a Kacchan. ¡Por fin podría convertirse en un héroe con él!

No todo podría haber sido tan perfecto.

En ningún momento, ni del día ni de la semana, la pesadilla fue grabada. Se perdió entre los recuerdos de otros sueños, sin embargo, en el futuro.

Por que ese sueño no era una simple pesadilla.

Era un vestigio.

Un vestigio que dejó grabado en sus articulaciones una simple acción.

 _Huye._

Cuanto le hubiera gustado percatarse de aquello a tiempo.

* * *

"¡Aleja tu quirk de mierda, Deku!"

La voz de Kacchan se derramó en cada sílaba. Sus manos se contraen amenazantes a su costado, mientras que pequeñas explosiones salían de sus palmas. Los demás niños se agrupan a su alrededor, se curan al oír lo que su amigo generó al empujarlo. Algunos de ellos con lo que miraron con burla, otros, con pena.

Hablar estado jugando como cualquier otro día en la pequeña plaza cerca de su casa. Se había subido a los árboles imaginando estar en el medio de una misión de rescate, donde Kacchan lideraba el ataque contra el enemigo invisible. Todos sus amigos tenían un estado de alerta, pero Izuku, se había preferido esperar para estar a solas con un rubio antes de que se publicara, ya que quería ver la expresión de su amigo al enterarse de que al fin se había obtenido su peculiaridad.

El juego continuó con normalidad; Pero de repente, un pequeño grito lo llamó la atención de los infantes.

Izuku reaccionó alarmado frente al sonido, dirigiendo su vista hacia el árbol a su lado.

Esperó ver a Kacchan luchando contra el villano imaginario, pero en vez de eso, lo único que encontré fue una rama vacía. También, un poco de sangre.

Bajando su vista, la figura de Kacchan cayendo.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

Su retina sangre en rojo mientras que pequeñas aspas giraron alrededor de su pupila, enfocando la imagen del niño rubio. El tiempo se redujo cuando sus piernas se impulsaron hacia adelante, se saltó del árbol, se redujo y se estiró en sus manos en dirección a Kacchan. La energía corrió por sus venas y dejó de oír todo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Kacchan. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en el terror y un sentimiento indescriptible a lo largo de los pequeños bermellones de iris. Todo su cuerpo, tenso de adrenalina, irradiaba aura que gritaba 'aléjate', pero Izuku lo ignoró olímpicamente.

En un segundo, ya no se te cayera de un árbol. Estaba descendiendo en un acantilado. Su brazo estirado, antes blanco e infantil, pasó un ser puro de músculo, de un blanco casi angelical y con pequeñas líneas negras. Frente a él, dos ojos azules como el cielo se cerraron y un grito ensordecedor brotó de su pecho.

Su voz era ronca, ajena y tan ... propia.

Al instante siguiente, Kacchan estaba en sus brazos, estupefacto y conmocionado.

Lo había salvado.

Pero el rubio no lo entendió así.

* * *

"¡Suéltame, Deku de mierda!"

Forzar, tratar de salir del agarre de los débiles brazos pecosos, conseguir con una facilidad que le apuñaló el orgullo por segunda vez en el día.

El inútil de Deku lo había salvado. Aquel niño débil y molesto que siempre lo que se conoce, que lo idolatraba, se atrevido a mirarlo en menos.

Tan solo recordar la cara de la preocupación, el _terror_ que se dibuja en el rostro de la pelea al verlo caer en algunos segundos, le aborreció.

Dejé lo que había visto como si fuera débil.

Como si fuera el héroe.

Como si Katsuki hubiera necesitado de _él._

Levantó sus manos con el puro deseo de explotar su pecosa cara.

Y después, miró los ojos del pequeño.

No lo saludaré grandes botones viridián llenos de temor y admiración. No ... Un patrón desconocido en la sangre lo penetró, recorriendo cada uno de ellos, y sin embargo, evaluando, despojándolo de toda intimidad y desnudando ante sus propios sentimientos.

Katsuki se vio _violado_ .

Se considera asqueroso, impotente e inútil. La imposibilidad de reaccionar frente a aquellos ojos se llenaron de repugnancia; Pero a la misma vez, un extraño calor nació en el pecho. Un ardor que no te sientes propio, pero que te recorrió la garganta en un intento de gritar un nombre, de llamar a una persona. En la punta de su lengua nació un cosquilleo de reconocimiento, y unas terribles ganas de llorar lo hicieron retroceder un paso. La historia inundó su garganta y creyó que iba a vomitar.

Pero cualquier problema emocional que haya vivido en el rubio ceniza, fue violentamente cortado por la sentencia que nació en los labios del peliver.

"Kacchan ... ¿Estas bien?"

Algo en Katsuki explotó. Lo que siguió de aquello fue borroso.

Lo empujó con desprecio, generando una pequeña explosión en el rostro del niño y dejando una herida en su mejilla derecha. Le gritó que no necesitaba su ayuda, que era fuerte. Que su peculiaridad de mierda no se compara con la de él, que no valía nada.

"Das asco, Deku" Sentenció con esa crueldad que solo to you have have the children. "¡Solo mírenlo, tiene los ojos de un maldito villano!"

Hablaba sin pensar. Como muchas otras veces y sin medir las consecuencias.

Semanas más tarde no estará en su cama, soltando impotente ante la noticia que su madre le contaría. Abrazaría su almohada y el arrepentimiento se grabaría ardientemente en sus huesos. En su mente, solo quiero ver la escena que pasa ahora en frente de sus ojos: Izuku llorando, rompiéndose en frente de él.

Lo único que me quedé en el pecho fue uno que odió por el resto de su vida.

 _La culpa._

El pequeño niño lloroso, que se aferraba a su almohada como si fuera su amigo, se prometió recompensar su falta en el futuro.

Un último pensamiento llegó a su mente antes de sumarse a la ternura del sueño. Una promesa que lo levantaría, que lo impulsaría y le daría una razón para existir.

Fue pronunciada en silencio, y quedó grabada en su alma.

Junto con el nombre de su amigo.

Y el de él mismo.

* * *

Al llegar esa tarde a su casa, la pequeña película se encuentra con una sorpresa desagradable.

"Hola, Izuku"

Hisashi estaba devuelta.

* * *

Hey, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Me concentré en contextualizar más que en desarrollar a los personajes, pero pronto veré más diálogos y sentimientos, así como alarmas.

La primera vez que publico o escribo algo así, y en verdad.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, apreciaría sus opiniones, sugerencias y esas cosas!

adiós


End file.
